


Hi Lena... do you have some aspirin?

by coffeebooks



Series: a bunch of unrelated oneshots to deal with the shitty canon [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Not Exactly a Romantic Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebooks/pseuds/coffeebooks
Summary: A little heart to heart between Lena and Sam after she is separated from Reign, because we were stolen from a proper scene in 3x21.





	Hi Lena... do you have some aspirin?

**Author's Note:**

> Because Lena risked a lot to save Sam and she deserves a hug.  
> And because Sam and Lena's friendship needs to be appreciated more.

It all happens so fast, Lena barely has time to process everything.

One minute Supergirl and Mon-El are fighting Reign while she finishes Sam’s cure, and the next, Mon-El is injecting Reign with it.

The Worldkiller crouches in pain in the ground and Lena watches the horrible scene in front of her eyes. She watches as Reign is split from Sam, almost as if she were a cocoon shredding its cover. Before she even knows it, the Worldkiller explodes into a thousand of particles of light and Supergirl rushes to Sam’s side, covering her naked body with her cape as they are showered in the bright light.

Lena watches Reign disappear, but doesn’t have time to celebrate because she is too focused on Sam. She looks at her friend and her heart thumps fast in anticipation.

“Sam? Can you hear me?” she asks softly, her voice is shaky, and she prays that her friend is okay.

A second pass but it feels like an eternity, before Sam finally speaks.

“Hi Lena… do you have some aspirin?” it’s the only thing the brunette manages to say, it is almost inaudible, and she can barely understand what she said, but it is more than enough for Lena. Relief floods her in that instant and it’s almost as if her soul returns to her body finally.

Her friend is okay, she is alive and okay; and she can’t help the relieved the smile that appears on her face as she exchanges glances with a relieved Kara.

Kara doesn’t waste any time after that and sweeps Sam into her arms, before she takes her to the med-bay in a rush.

It is only then that Lena realizes that she is high on the adrenaline and her whole body is shaking from it. It doesn’t matter though. The only thing that matters is that Sam is okay.

Mon-El says something to her, something like a compliment for her good work, but Lena doesn’t listen. It’s like the rest of the world tunes out and the only thing she can focus on is the fact that Sam is alright.

\\\

“Lena,” Sam breathes out as soon as she sees her entering the med-bay. Lena beams her way, barely being able to contain her tears.

Without thinking it twice, Lena rushes to her friend’s side and wraps her into a tight embrace. Sam lets out a sigh of relief as she hugs her back and lets tears fall from her eyes.

Supergirl, who is watching from the side, decides to give them a moment of privacy and leaves the room, while she watches the exchange with a fond expression.

“I’m so glad you are okay, Sam,” Lena tells her, wiping the tears from her own eyes, “I thought I was going to lose you.”

Sam doesn’t say anything at that. As much as she wishes to calm her friend down, Sam herself was also afraid of the worst outcome. A part of her thought she wasn’t going to make it and it is still dawning her that she is alright. That nothing happened to her.

“Thank you so much, Lena,” it’s the only thing Sam manages to say, as they break away from the hug. “Thank you for saving me.”

“I promised,” Lena softly says as she gently caresses her hair, “I promised you I would find a cure.”

Lena then sits on the bed next to her and wraps her arms around her side. Sam instinctively curls herself against her side and rest her head on her friend’s chest, once again mumbling how thankful she is that Lena managed to save her.

And Lena just tells her that she is safe now and that she is not alone, because Sam’s is too used to dealing with things on her own and now, she just needs someone to be there for her.

After their long heartfelt moment, they remain in silence for a while, still pressed closed.

Until Sam speaks again, and when she does, she sounds so sheepish and sad that it breaks Lena’s heart to hear her.

“I think now it’s a good time to say I’m sorry… for whatever I said while I was Reign,” she shakingly says, her voice almost breaking from the tears that are welling up in her eyes again. Lena looks at her softly and then lets out a sigh. “I don’t remember much, but from time to time I was conscious inside of her and I know some of the horrible things she said to you.”

And Lena seems to stiffen a bit at the memories of everything Reign said to her. About how many times she threatened to snap her neck and break her spine and about all the terrible she told her about her being like her. She shudders slightly at the memories, and Sam seems to sense that, because she pulls away slightly, feeling bad and guilty inside.

“It’s not your fault.” Lena reassuringly tells her as she pulls her closer once again. Deep down, she acknowledges she was really hurt by Reign’s words even if she doesn’t say it out loud. Specially knowing that her best friend was inside Reign. But Lena doesn’t blame Sam for anything that Reign said or did. Because she knows her best friend would never hurt her physically, “You were not in control, Reign was a complete different entity.”

“I know,” Sam mumbles, looking down at her hands, “But I still can’t help but feel terrible about it and for not believing you.”

Lena remains quiet for a while once again, lost in her thoughts, but then just smiles at her.

“What is important is that you are okay now,” she tells her friend and gently rubs her hands on her forearm. Sam smiles faintly at her, “You need to rest now, Sam, it’ll make you feel better.”

And the tall brunette seems to take is a clue that Lena is not angry at her, so she doesn’t say anything else for a while.

“You know what would make me feel better right now?” she asks suddenly, clearly having brightened up. Lena gives her suspicious look in that moment and Sam just gives her a mischievous smile.

“Please don’t say tequila...” Lena warns, eyeing her friend suspiciously

“Yes! Tequila,” she excitedly says, and Lena rolls her eyes “It is suddenly bringing back memories of late nights at your office where you would drunk-call Lillian and insult her in Irish”

“You are the worst, Samantha!” Lena complains her, playfully pushing her as she tells her they agreed to never bring up the tequila incident. Sam laughs, genuinely laughs after such a long time, and Lena’s heart swell up with joy at the sight of her.

When Supergirl returns to the med-bay, that’s how she finds them. Both friends joking and laughing like old times and she can’t help but smile at them.

When the two women notice Supergirl’s presence, they stop fooling around, but Lena remains close, until Alex arrives with Ruby. Because if Sam needs someone more than Lena in that moment, it is Ruby.

Lena watches from her and Ruby from her spot next to Kara and brightens up at the sight of them. For the first time in weeks, she feels like everything she did was worth it. Even almost risking losing her friendship with Kara and the reputation she has been working so hard to keep since she arrived to National City.

Everything was worth it because Sam is okay and finally reunited with Ruby.


End file.
